everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Kodomo's Dragon Friend
Summary: Hinoka meets a girl in the mountains who happens to be half-dragon. (We open up in the mountains. The Hunters are beating the crap out of a group of bandits.) Nia Troy: Take that! And that! And that for good measure! (One of the bandits charges at Hinoka. She hits him on the head with the hilt of her naginata, then leaps into the air to avoid another. She twirls the naginata above her like a helicopter, gaining some lift.) (Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spots a girl with long, dark purple hair, pointed ears, and slitted blue eyes, hiding in a tree. The girl notices her, makes an "eep!" sound, and ducks back into the tree out of sight. She shrugs it off. Cut to the Hunters rounding up the bandits and them getting loaded into a helicopter.) Foxx Otur: 'Another pay day for us! '''Hachi Nile: '''Yeppers! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Anyhoo I'm hungry, wanna head back to my place for some croquettes and omurice? '''Everyone: '''Hell yes! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Aunt Hanabi's cooking is the bomb! '(They open a portal and are going in. But Hinoka is walking away in another direction.) Amber von Olympus: ''Noka aren't you coming? Better hurry before the guys hog all of the croquettes again. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Save some for me, I'll catch up to you guys later. '(The portal closes. Hinoka walks towards the area where she saw the girl. She spots her hiding in the bushes and shaking.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Hello? '''Lunette Symfora: '''Don't hurt me! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Easy there! I'm not there to hurt you. We were just hired to capture some bandits. What's your name? '''Lunette Symfora: '''My name is Lunette, Lunette Symfora. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Wait, you're Uncle Tevran's kid? Nice to meet you! '''Lunette Symfora: '''You're...not afraid of me? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Why would I be? '''Lunette Symfora: '''Well because everybody that I've met are scared of me or would bully me because of...well I'm part dragon... '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Woah. Hey, don't give in to those butt faces. I think that you're awesome. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Really? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Yeah! I think my friends would really love to meet you! '''Lunette Symfora: '''Are you sure? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Positive! Meet me here again tomorrow, I'll bring you to them. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Um...okay. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Sweet! Here's my number! See ya! '(She opens a portal and leaves. Lunette looks at the paper with the phone number on it and smiles. She just made her first friend. Cut to the Senju residence where the Hunters are eating the croquettes and omurice. Hinoka arrives and snatches her portion of the croquettes from Akihiro.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Guys, you know that get together that we're having with our other friends tomorrow? '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I'm bringing someone along, her name's Lunette she's- '''Nia Troy: '''Lunette, as in Lunette Symfora my cousin once removed? '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Um yeah why? '''Nia Troy: '''I never met her before, all I know is that we're related. It'll be nice to meet her. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Really? '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''You know she's part dragon right? '''Nia Troy: '''I know that, mom told me. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''So are you guys okay with it? You guys seem pretty chill about it. '''Foxx Otur: ''Noka, you're teammates with snake/crocodile hybrids, a nine tailed fox, a half wolf fae and a human with yokai eyes. It's actually pretty normal for us. Plus it'll be nice to make some new friends. 'Hinoka Kodomo: '''Really? Thanks a lot guys! '(Cut to the next day, the Hunters, their puchis, Ramona, Leo, Minato, Tasuku, Yuzuki and Natsu are hanging out at Hachibi Teahouse and Wagashi Shoppe. They are still waiting for Hinoka. A portal opens and Hinoka walks in along with Lunette. Lunette hides behind Hinoka.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Hey guys! I'd like ya'll to meet Lunette. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Hi..... '''Everyone: ''Sup? 'Lunette Symfora: '''You're not scared of me, you guys won't hurt me? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''We won't don't worry. You're safe with us. '(Lunette suddenly starts crying everyone is shocked.) Natsu: 'Are you okay? '''Lunette Symfora: '''I'm just so happy! I've never been accepted like this before, because I'm a...well...hybrid. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''There's nothing wrong with being a hybrid, you might look different but you're normal just like everyone. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Really? '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah! It's awesome, come on we're about to order. '(Lunette smiles and they all sit down and order some wagashi. They are all enjoying their snacks and talking when a customer walks in and notices Lunette's eyes, he stumbles back, grabs a rock from outside the rock and throws it at her. Setsuna bolts out of her seat and kicks the rock out of the air. Everyone quickly surround Lunette to shield her from anything else.) Racist man: 'A hybrid! A damned dragon hybrid! I want to speak to the owner, you let those in here?! '''Adam Beetle: '''Hey! Back off our friend, man! '''Racist man: '''Friends? You really think dragon hybrids are like that?! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Zip it you racist! You know it's people like you who are the real monsters here! Everyone has thoughts, feelings and lives! You're like this just because she's different. Well get this, we're not cut from the same cloth! Differences are what makes this world beautiful! '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Well said, Lupe! Sir, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to ask you to leave! '(The racist man angrily storms out.) Lunette Symfora: 'You all protected me? '''Nia Troy: '''That's what friends and cousins do. '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''Why don't we all go to the onsen and relax a bit? '''Everyone: '''Yeah... '(Cut to the Shirokiri Onsen Resort, at the private onsens. Lunette is slowly starting to relax. The girls are all chatting while the guys are having another water gun/chicken fight.) Bara: 'Bara...(Onsens....) '''Yuuri: '''Yuuri~ (I'm so relaxed...) '''Ramona Lumen: '''You know we should do this more often, but without the guys, cuz seriously. '''Toni Aeras: '''But at least they're not peeping on us, am I right? '''Perl: '''Alert! Alert! Peeping tom detected. '(Foxx and Akihiro are peering through a small hole in the wall that separates the onsens. They are both nose bleeding.) Leo Brander: 'Those two are gonna get their butts whooped. '(A bucket of water flies in from the girls' side and lands on the two of them.) Nia Troy: '''PEEP ON SOMEONE ELSE YOU RETARD PERVS! '''Lunette Symforá: Did you...really have to go that far? Nia Troy: It's the only way they'll learn! Lunette Symforá: You know, I remember a man saying that when I was little. *completely casually* I went into town without Mom, and I forgot to cover up. When I left the town, there was a lynch mob. The man said it because it was the only way humans would stop crossbreeding with dragons. (The girls all stare at Lunette. They all hug her much to her surprise.) Amber von Olympus: 'It's alright, you're safe with us. Come on, we got so much more to show you. '(Cut to them all teleporting to Paris. Lunette is in awe of everything. Minato shows up from a jewelry store and hands a small box to Yoruko. He whispers something in her ear and she blushes like a tomato.) Yoruko Senju: 'Minato-kun. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Only the best for you, my love. '''Lunette Symfora: '''What's up with those two. They're super lovey dovey with each other. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Well they are engaged and dating. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''And they're the cutest couple ever! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Hey there's a nice boutique over there! Let's go! '(Cut to the girls inside the boutique while the guys are in the music shop next door. Nia is shown with an irratated look on her face as she is forced into a pink lolita dress. The girls are snickering and taking photos of her.) Nia Troy: 'I did not sign up for this! '''Kagami Nile: '''But you look so cute in it! '''Nyan-chan: '''NYAN! (WE DON'T LIKE IT!) '(The guess walk into the shop. They all start laughing.) Nia Troy: 'SERIOUSLY?! '(Nyan-chan immediately starts biting the guys and their puchis. Lunette looks at them confusingly. Cut to them all at a cafe eating a ton of sweets. The puchis are stuffing their little cheeks. Lunette's eyes grows wide as she tries all of them.) Lunette Symfora: 'Man! These are good! Nom. '''Toni Aeras: '''Well we're in Paris! Everything's good enough to eat!\ '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Except for the snails. '''Adam Beetle: '''I thought they tasted pretty good. '''Aido: '''Aido! (Same here!) '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Adam, you'd eat anything that isn't natto. Or vegetables. '(Everyone laughs. Lunette smiles happily at all her new friends.) Lunette Symfora: 'Guys...this is the most fun I've ever had...and what's better is that you guy aren't...you know... '''Trufa Liang Mania: '''Hey, don't sweat it Lunette. We're all friends here! I know! Group selfie! '(Trifa takes out her phone and everyone and the puchis squeeze in for the selfie. It cuts to Lunette back home, with a copy of the photo now in a frame. She places it by her bedside table and the camera zooms in to the inscription on the frame which read "My Best Freinds" and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes